


-Left Flying Solo-

by SUN5ETSWERVE



Series: When Two Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex - Freeform, F/M, Ghosts, Julie - Freeform, JulieandthePhantoms, Love, Luke - Freeform, Magic, Music, Phantom - Freeform, Reggie - Freeform, fantoms, ghost - Freeform, juke, juliemolina, molina - Freeform, phantoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN5ETSWERVE/pseuds/SUN5ETSWERVE
Summary: what happens when a close bond falls apart?Julie and Luke are very close, but they fall apart as problems come between them.Will those problems ever be resolved?Or will Julie and Luke's friendship go down the drain, dragging the hopeful band down along with them....#JUKE------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: When Two Worlds Collide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065875
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Ghostly Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Julie, please, we have to do this!" Luke paced back and forth in their garage studio. Julie was sitting on the couch, watching as he walked. "Listen, as much as I care for you, Alex, and Reggie's happiness, this is just not safe! The world thinks you guys are holograms. If word gets out that you guys aren't holograms, what do you think is gonna happen? Huh?" She explained. "But come on! We messed with Bobby once and nothing bad happened!" He made his way to the couch, staring down at her. Julie got up from where she was sitting and crossed her arms. She stared up at Luke, trying to knock some sense into his brain. "Luke, just because nothing bad happened last time, that doesn't mean it will all be fine this time! Bobby was aware of who was messing with him! You guys are just lucky he didn't spread the word," she pointed her finger at his chest, causing him to look down at her finger and then back at her. Julie realized he was looking and quickly removed her finger.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------

hey guys! I hope you enjoy this! it's an idea I've had for so long! <3

\-----

"Julie, please, we have to do this!" Luke paced back and forth in their garage studio. Julie was sitting on the couch, watching as he walked. "Listen, as much as I care for you, Alex, and Reggie's happiness, this is just not safe! The world thinks you guys are holograms. If word gets out that you guys aren't holograms, what do you think is gonna happen? Huh?" She explained. "But come on! We messed with Bobby once and nothing bad happened!" He made his way to the couch, staring down at her. Julie got up from where she was sitting and crossed her arms. She stared up at Luke, trying to knock some sense into his brain. "Luke, just because nothing bad happened last time, that doesn't mean it will all be fine this time! Bobby was aware of who was messing with him! You guys are just lucky he didn't spread the word," she pointed her finger at his chest, causing him to look down at her finger and then back at her. Julie realized he was looking and quickly removed her finger.

Bobby had constantly been on Luke and the band's mind, so Luke really wanted to just get things over with. He didn't want to deal with the constant thought of being left in the darkness because of a toxic friend. Julie on the other hand understood what they felt and were dealing with, but she cared for them with all her heart. She didn't want to lose them or the band just because of a little mistake.

"Jules, I promise we'll be fine. I swear on my life!" Luke put up his hands in a praying motion. "Well, technically you don't have a life so ha!" Julie stomped her foot and walked away from him. Luke rolled his eyes and chased after her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Julie, this guy has been terrible for 25 years! A cold-blooded liar for 25 whole years! Do you know how much that hurts me? Sunset Curve? Does that mean anything to you?"

"Do you know how much I care for you guys? Does THAT mean anything to you?!" Julie shouted in reply. "If you cared you'd let us go to Bobby!" Luke shouted, louder than her. "Boy, are you so wrong..." Julie looked away. Luke let out a sarcastic, small chuckle. "I'm the one who's wrong?" A swift sound of air was heard when Alex and Reggie poofed into the garage, right into the scene. "Oh--um--are we interrupting something?" Reggie asked, looking at them both back and forth and then back at Alex.

Luke and Julie were now glaring at each other, arms crossed. "No," Julie said, Luke saying "Yes" at the same time. Alex approached them slowly, "What's going on?" he asked, clearly nervous at the current situation. "Luke thinks it's a good idea to go back to Bobby again and quote-on-quote solve your problems," Julie huffs a bit of air out angrily. Alex gulped softly after hearing the anger in her voice. "It's the best idea I've had in years, girl!" Luke complained, throwing his hand in the air. "Congratulations, it's also the ONLY good idea you've had," She replied with narrow eyes, "Oh wait, this one's not good either!" Julie huffed, shouting a bit. Alex looked at them back and forth, not knowing how to deal with their arguing. Truth is, this hasn't really happened before. The two have had minor arguments but nothing this big.

The three were so busy figuring things out that they hadn't noticed Reggie's quiet but worrisome pacing by the front door of the garage. It was clear that he was panicking slightly because of the fighting. His chest was rising up and down very strongly and quickly due to rapid breathing and his face looked a bit flushed.

"Guys, come on, this is ridiculous. We have a gig to play tonight! Let's just all calm down and figure this out later," Alex said, putting his hand between them to separate them. He had learned how to be able to touch things without going through them with Willie, so that really helped him today. Plus, they were finally able to touch each other.

Luke grabbed Alex's hand and pushed him away from them. Alex just looked at him in shock, "Dude," he said. Julie watched them, annoyed. "You don't understand, Alex," Luke sighed and walked back to the couch.

"I do, bro. You aren't like this. What is going on? Maybe Julie's right," Alex said, stuttering a bit as he spoke each word. Luke looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, then this face shifted to an angry one. "Not you too," he sighed and grabbed a pillow from the couch, throwing it at him. Alex gets hit right at his knees and just looks down at the pillow. "You didn't need to abuse a pillow like that. What did he do to you?" Alex asked, picking it up and hugging it. Luke just rolled his eyes.

He then looked back at Julie, who was just staring at him angrily. "Jules, I just don't know what the problem is. We go to Bobby, mess around a bit, and maybe break some stuff, and we come back. That's it! I swear that it's gonna be fine," Luke said, getting up and walking to her. "I don't want to lose you guys! Why can't you just listen to me? For once! You didn't listen last time and you missed our gig. Now you aren't listening to me again and for what reason? To be cool? To get your dumb revenge?" Julie yelled at him.

"It's NOT dumb!" Luke shouted louder than anything he's shouted. Julie winced at the scream and crossed her arms.

Reggie looked up from his constant pacing and backed away, frightened. Clearly this was getting out of hand. He poofs out of the room, which was noticed by a nervous Alex.

"Look what you did to poor Reggie. You were so caught up in this stupid argument to notice that he was freaking out in the corner! Great," Alex said. Luke rolled his eyes at Alex and motioned for him to leave. "I don't care, that's not my problem," Luke grumbled with crossed arms. Alex grumbled and poofed out of the room to go find him.

Luke looked back to Julie. "When are you going to trust me, Jules?" He sighed, calming down a bit. "I trust you more than anyone, Luke. You know that," Julie shook her head and walked out the garage door.


	2. Lost Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke watched as Julie left the garage, hopeless. After today, he didn't think anything would ever get resolved between them. The words she said before she left--that she trusted him more than anyone...he definitely made a huge mistake. Then he shook off those thoughts and went back to being angry at her. He knew exactly why he should be angry. Julie wasn't letting him go out and mess with Bobby. Like, how cruel was that? He was tired of being pushed around by her and her opinions of what she thought was right or wrong.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------

this one is shorttttttt <3 hope you like it!

\------

Luke watched as Julie left the garage, hopeless. After today, he didn't think anything would ever get resolved between them. The words she said before she left--that she trusted him more than anyone...he definitely made a huge mistake. Then he shook off those thoughts and went back to being angry at her. He knew exactly why he should be angry. Julie wasn't letting him go out and mess with Bobby. Like, how cruel was that? He was tired of being pushed around by her and her opinions of what she thought was right or wrong.

Luke let out a deep sigh and walked over to his electric guitar, grabbing it. He put the strap around his body and lightly traced his fingers around the strings. Music was a distraction. And he wanted to be distracted from the swarm of different emotions he was feeling right now. He started to gently play the chords of 'Edge of Great,' which was the song the band was going to be playing tonight. If it even happens. Luke can't imagine playing the emotional song without the chemistry he always has with Julie. He just doesn't know if that chemistry will ever come back again.

The soft playing soon elevates into a strong strumming of the strings. The music gets louder by the second as he lets out all the anger left in him. Somehow, two seconds later he finds himself sitting on the ground with his guitar face forward on the couch, on the verge of falling off. Guess he really was angry.

Julie, from inside the house, was aware of the loud music coming from the garage. And to her surprise, her dad was too. Ray just looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, at this point not questioning it because of how often it happens. Julie rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. She thought to herself, "Was he really breaking another rule too?"

"Julie, what time is the performance tonight?" Ray asked her while flipping through work papers. "7 o'clock tonight at the front of the school," Julie said, fidgeting with her fingernails. "Alright, great. Will you and the boys be practicing tonight before the show?" he asked. "Um--I don't know. We already kind of practiced. Plus, I'm kinda feelin' a bit under the weather right now and I think I should rest before a big song. Y'know?" Julie stuttered a bit, trying to find the right words without making it too obvious that something had come between her and the boys.

"Okay, whatever you guys decide. See you tonight, hija," Ray told her, getting up from his seat after patting her shoulder. Julie nodded and watched him leave. After he left, she sighed and got out her phone.

Back at the garage, Alex and Reggie poofed back inside. Luke looks up to see who it was and then looked back down when he did. "Luke you gotta fix things with Julie. I understand if you wanna stay mad at me, but you two have to calm down. You guys have a special bond...I don't know what I'd do if you lose that," Alex sighed, tearing up a bit.

Luke sighed, looking up at him from where he was sitting on the ground. "It won't be the same again. I'm sorry, bro, but that's the truth. You just gotta let it go." Alex looked up right away, "Let it go?! Are you crazy? Luke this isn't like you! Th-This isn't like both of you! What happened to you guys and your unity? The band? Are you seriously letting things change and risking the band?" Alex panicked, stuttering. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. The band," Luke crossed his arms. Alex froze in shock, looking at him like he had just seen a ghost. Well--yeah.

"Luke...you can't be serious," Reggie walks over, resting his arm on Alex's shoulder. "Do I not look serious?" Luke answers dryly. Alex shook his head in disbelief. "Fine," he said, walking over to his drums and sitting in the seat. Luke grumbled and got up, grabbing his guitar, "I'm going to the stage. Meet you guys there." After that, Luke disappeared.


	3. New License

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You guys are better than that. You'll get over it, I promise," Reggie reassures her. "I should be comforting you...not the other way around! I feel terrible, Reg."
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------

this is my favorite chapter so far teehee <3 it's hilarious. thank you for the love! decided to give back to you guys and lighten the mood a bit for this chapter. but just you wait--it'll get worse very soon after the comedy is overrrrrrrrrrr (;

\--------------------------------------

Julie was walking in the pathway in her backyard, hearing drums. She only heard that instrument, so she knew it was okay to go inside. As she opened the door, she realized the boys Reggie and Alex were staring right at her. "Hey, Jules," Alex said, very softly to make sure he doesn't anger her. "Hey, Alex. What are you boys up to?" She asked, walking over and resting her head on Reggie's shoulder. "Just messin' around," Alex replied. Reggie wrapped his arm around Julie's shoulder to try and comfort her.

Julie shifted her gaze to Reggie, his face still a bit pale. "Are you okay now?" She asked, worrying a bit, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean t-" She started, getting interrupted by a reassuring Reggie. "It's alright, Jules...it wasn't your fault. Luke's just being chaotic, per usual," Reggie sighed, looking over at her. Julie let out a small and sad chuckle, "Unfortunately..."

"You guys are better than that. You'll get over it, I promise," Reggie reassures her. "I should be comforting you...not the other way around! I feel terrible, Reg."

"No, no, no, don't worry about it. I'm alright now," Reggie shook his head, letting go of her and sitting down on the ground. Julie hesitantly nodded in reply, still not buying it but not wanting to fight. "Aren't we supposed to be leaving? What time is it?" Julie asked, now realizing how late it was. "Crap! It's 6:30! We're on in half an hour!" Alex freaks out, jerking up. He poofs out from the panicking, leaving Reggie and Julie very confused because it actually wasn't 6:30, but it was 5:30.

Julie laughed a bit, already used to Alex's quirky personality. Reggie got up from where he was sitting and brushed off his black leather jacket. "Guess we have extra time over there. I'll meet you there, okay? I know you can't poof out of here--so just do whatever you do, I guess," Reggie shrugged at her. "Flynn is actually picking me up, so I got a ride," Julie smiled at him. He nodded, getting ready to leave, "Alright, see you there, Jules." He replied, poofing out of the room.

Julie made her way to her friend's car. Yes, Flynn can drive now. She earned her license! But, as much as Julie loves Flynn, she still doesn't trust her driving enough to drive her far places. Flynn insisted on taking her to her show, and Julie agreed since it was just a couple of minutes away from her house.

"Flynn, you sure this is safe?" Julie asked, chuckling a bit. Flynn smirked at her friend while checking her reflection in the car pull-down mirror. "Heck yeah, girlfriend! You can trust me!" She laughed in her usual bubbly tone and turned on the car.

Julie was already regretting letting Flynn drive to the school. And, she had every right to regret. You know why? Because as soon as the car was TURNED ON, she crashed into a plant. Somehow. Julie and Flynn both let out ear-piercing shrieks. Then, Julie glared at her while Flynn laughed slowly and nervously. "Whoops?" Flynn grinned innocently. Julie couldn't stay mad at her best friend and just rolled her eyes with a playful grin.

"Soooooooo, how have you been, Jules?" Flynn asked her, while surprisingly keeping her eyes on the road at the same time. Julie sighed and didn't answer, looking out the window.

"Jules."

Still no answer.

"Jules."

Again, no answer.

Flynn cleared her throat.

"JULES. JULES. JULES. JULES. JULES. JULES. JULES. JULES. JULES."

Julie looked over at her with wide eyes, "Jesus, Flynn!" She shook her head. "Oh, thank god you can still hear me," Flynn replied sarcastically.

Julie rolled her eyes at her sarcastic remark and then sighed sadly. "Luke and I got into a fight."Flynn jerked up and stopped the car. And to Julie's surprise, it was right in the middle of the road. "FLYNN, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! THIS ISN'T A MOVIE."

"Oh right! My bad!" Flynn freaks out and starts up the car again before it's too late, "But wait, you got into a fight with the love of your life? Your soulmate? Your other half? Your cutsie-baby-lukie-pookie-amazing-si--"

"FLYNN! We're not--no!" Julie stuttered, "But yes, I got in a fight with Luke. He was just so reckless and didn't want to accept that haunting someone for revenge isn't safe," She sighed, fiddling with her fingernails, something she always did when she was nervous.

"Is it that Bobby guy again?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, him."

"Oh, then let them. He's stupid."

"No, Flynn."

"Oh come on, it's just a little game of revenge. How bad could it be?"

"If they wanted to haunt someone, they should go to Pasadena. I've been saying that for MONTHS and it still hasn't happened." Julie grumbled.

Flynn drove into the school parking lot and parked the car. "Okay, listen, Julie. This hasn't been fixed...clearly. And it should be fixed. So whatever you do, do NOT let this get to the core of your hot, heated, relationship."

"FLYNN. OH MY GOD."


	4. Stage Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting on that stage with him was hard enough. Now, she had to sing an intimate song with him. People want the chemistry, and she loves giving the people what they want. But, it was just too hard for her.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------

hope you love it! <3

\-----

Getting on that stage with him was hard enough. Now, she had to sing an intimate song with him. People want the chemistry, and she loves giving the people what they want. But, it was just too hard for her.

Julie walked up the stage steps without looking up once. She couldn't bear to make eye contact with Luke without any music playing to distract them. Unfortunately, even looking down didn't work. Julie almost dropped her mic and forgot her plan of not facing his way, and looked up. She met his eyes almost immediately. 

Luke looked back at her, not knowing what to do. He had slight anger in his eyes. He felt the same way as her: not comfortable. Luke went over to his mic stand, not visible yet to the audience.

Julie gulped and had an immediate reaction of looking to the crowd instead. This was noticed by both Reggie and Alex, and it made them groan to themselves. They were, at this point, extremely annoyed at the attitude they kept giving each other. 

The boys' instruments were backstage, waiting to appear in the hands of the band when it is the right time. 

She sat down at her keyboard, tracing her fingers gently along the keys. Julie took a big breath and started to play the notes of "Edge of Great" on her keyboard when she saw Alex's cue. 

The soft instruments played well together as they progressively elevated into a much stronger sound--the iconic one that everyone loves when it comes to Julie and the Phantoms and their band. 

Julie got lost in the music, her body moving with each note she played and each note she sang. Luke watched her, kind of missing the kind looks she always gave him when she sang. They just weren't there. 

When it was time for their voices to come together in harmony, everything was different. The chemistry they usually had wasn't there. It sounded great, but it wasn't all just about the sound. It was about how the music made you feel. 

It was at that moment that Luke was supposed to walk over with his guitar and do his magic. But, to Julie's expectations, he stayed in his place. When it was Luke's cue to sit next to her by the keyboard, he just simply walked closer. 

The space in Julie's seat was empty, and the crowd was aware. These were big fans in the audience, and they aren't afraid to notice any changes. Some confused facial expressions came from the crowd, including two from Julie's dad and brother. It was noticed that Carlos whispered something to Ray, most likely, "What's going on?"

Flynn was also in the audience, but she was aware of what went down between them prior to the performance. The whole show, she was glaring at Luke. 

The last few soft notes of the song were sung, and the band bowed before disappearing. The crowd's loud and proud applause lingered on. 

Julie felt really, really weird. She didn't feel whole in that performance. It was like she was missing her other half, someone so dear to her. She understood, though, that it was for the best. Julie bowed once more and waved at the crowd with a smile. And, that smile was fake.

Julie couldn't bear to smile. It was just impossible for her at this point. 

Walking out to the band backstage progressively got more nerve-wrecking for her. What were they gonna say? That she and Luke screwed up the performance even for them? That they were careless? Julie was anything but careless. She cares about this band and their future more than anything in the world. 

Alex was sitting on a ledge, fiddling with his drumsticks. "Nice job, guys," He said softly. 

That was definitely not something Julie expected to hear. 

Before Julie could speak, Alex continued. "I just wish everything was the same," He sighed, speaking even softer than before. 

There it was. The words Julie actually did expect to hear.


	5. Loosen Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just--shut up already! Okay? Just shut up. Both of you. None of this is your business! She's--she's just--she won't listen to me. I don't know what is going on through her head but it ain't cool. Just leave me alone for ONCE in your non-life!"
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------

this one is tough to read :( I hope you like it and don't mind crying :')

\-----

"This is none of your business, Alex," Luke warned, annoyed by his sudden comment. "Luke, enough with that. We're a band, we're your friends, we're your family!" Alex grumbled, now getting angry. "Guys--please," Reggie said softly, shivering a bit. "Oh right, sorry," Alex kept quiet.

Julie sighed, watching everything fall apart again. Why couldn't Luke just calm down? Was she really that annoying to him? Did Luke even want her there?

"Hey, guys? I'm gonna go back to Flynn. She's waiting to take me home," Julie said, not looking up. "Oh, alright," Alex nodded slowly. Luke chuckled slightly, "Buh-bye," he teased her, sarcastically. Julie looked back at him and just glared, "Ugh." She walked away from the scene, gritting her teeth slightly.

As she made her way to Flynn's car in the parking lot, she couldn't keep her mind off Luke. When was this going to end? She missed not being angry at him. She missed not having a reason to be. Julie wanted him to just understand her points without having to put up a fight!

Julie heard a song blasting from Flynn's car. And to her surprise, it was "Flying Solo." Julie smiled a bit, rolling her eyes playfully as she opened the car door. She lowered the music a bit, too loud for her.

"I see you like Flying Solo," Julie chuckled, sitting down in the shotgun and getting out her phone. "Pfft. Like it? Love it. This is a whole BOP!" Flynn cheered, letting out 'Whooooo's and 'wooo-hoooo's. Julie laughed a bit, cheering up slightly. "I'm glad you like it," She said. "LOVE it," Flynn corrected her, booping her on the nose. Julie rolled her eyes yet again playfully and shook her head with a smile.

Flynn started to pull out of the parking lot and drove back home, noticeably better than the last time. Maybe she learned from her mistakes? Julie hoped so. She didn't want to become a Nobody and the Phantoms band.

As Flynn made it into Julie's driveway, she let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, look! We didn't die!" Flynn joked. Julie let out an exasperated chuckle, "Thank god." Flynn narrowed her eyes playfully, "You doubt me." "Uh, good job for noticing!" Julie flicked Flynn in the arm. Flynn gasped, "You're a monster!" "Thanks, I appreciate it," Julie winked, with a smirk, knowing she was annoying her best friend. Flynn rolled her eyes.

"Alright, goodbye you little underachiever," Flynn waved goodbye.

"Bye, you disappointment!"

Flynn laughed and drove away.

Julie looked to her right, the pathway to the studio right there. She walked along the path and stared at the doors before going in. The room was empty at the moment, so Julie was aware that her ghost friends were not yet here. She was surprised, though, at how she made it back first when they could just poof here.

It turns out, they were walking their way home, talking the whole time. Well, it was more of a peer-pressuring against Luke.

"Luke, c'mon. You gotta go talk to her. I can't stand this anymore!" Alex whined, nudging Luke's arm. "I don't want to, Alex. Enough is enough."

"Listen to him, Luke. It's for the better! You guys are LITERALLY everything," Reggie begged. Luke stopped in his tracks. "Wait what?"

"Yeah, you guys are like the new OTP," Alex chuckled. "It's true, people want you and Jules together. They've seen your chemistry. Enough waiting on it and go make out or something!" Reggie whined like a baby. "And more than anyone, WE want you two together," Alex said. Alex and Reggie both shuffled over to Luke, very slowly like a child approaching a puppy, with a pouty face. Luke soon had barely any space to breathe.

Alex put up a hand, using it as a talking person, "Hello, I'm Luke, and I'm in love with Julie. Hey Julie, let's make out!"

Reggie then raised his hand, doing the same, "Oh, of course, my Lukie-Pookie! Come here and give this hottie a kiss!"

They soon put the hand-puppets together, making smooch sounds.

Luke watched with his eyes widened. "GUYS, OH MY GOD!" He facepalmed. "I do not like Julie, that's ridiculous. Now move before I pummel each of you!"

"Oh come on, of course, you do!" Reggie said.

"Just--shut up already! Okay? Just shut up. Both of you. None of this is your business! She's--she's just--she won't listen to me. I don't know what is going on through her head but it ain't cool. Just leave me alone for ONCE in your non-life!"

"F-fine. But just know that you'll regret leaving her in the dark like that.................................like how I was in the dark for 25 years, CRYING when NO ONE hugged me. Not ONE of you," Alex stomped his foot, whining.

"There, there, Alex," Reggie patted his back.

A whining Alex said, "Thank you, sir Reggie." He huffed and poofed away, Reggie tagging along with him.

That left Luke alone in the streets, alone with his thoughts.

Maybe he was in love with her.

But, they were just too problematic! It could never work in Luke's eyes. He keeps imagining scenarios in his head as he walked, but all of them ended badly. Maybe this fight triggered all those thoughts, the problematic ones.

Maybe all this was his fault. Maybe Julie was right, now that he thought about it.

Luke sighed, remembering everything he said to her. He knew Julie cared for him and trusted him with her entire heart and soul, yet he yelled at her for that exact reason. He was pathetic. He realized how much all those things could toll on her emotions...especially after losing her mother and being bullied by Carrie. She had been through too much.

And she didn't want to lose the boys.

She didn't want to lose more people she loved.

Now, Luke had to deal with the regret.


	6. Hopeful Make-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke stopped in front of the couch and knelt down in front of her seat. "Jules...I'm so incredibly sorry about everything. I was just a terrible person, a terrible friend. I didn't listen to you and just yelled terrible things to you. And, I didn't mean those things. I promise. You're--you're too perfect for me to mean anything bad I say to you...you really are," Luke told her, ashamed of himself. He looked straight into her eyes as he spoke.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------

HOPE YOU LOOOOOOOVE IT! <3

\--------

Julie took a seat on the old couch they had in the room, the one Luke loves. She sighed, thinking about the negative effect the fight had on the band. Would they ever be the same again?

That's when Julie's eyes started to well up a bit with tears. That's when she finally broke. The pain from potentially losing a friendship that was so dear to her and the pain from a hurt band that she would kill and die for. The band that brought her back to music.

She heard a slight wind sound, probably from one of the phantoms poofing in. What she didn't expect was that the ghost would be Luke himself. And it was Luke only.

Julie quickly wiped her tears away and looked up, her cheeks still tear-stained. "Are you here to yell at me again?" She glared angrily at him, wanting all this to be over.

"What? No, I--is that really what you think?" He asked, his heartbreaking at the assumption. "I mean, isn't that what you came for? To yell at me with your stupid logic and stupid grammar and stupid words and stu--"

"Julie."

"What?!" She grumbled.

"I came here to apologize," Luke said softly and as kindly as he could, walking slowly over to the couch she was on.

Julie didn't reply. She just only looked at him as he came over.

Luke stopped in front of the couch and knelt down in front of her seat. "Jules...I'm so incredibly sorry about everything. I was just a terrible person, a terrible friend. I didn't listen to you and just yelled terrible things to you. And, I didn't mean those things. I promise. You're--you're too perfect for me to mean anything bad I say to you...you really are," Luke told her, ashamed of himself. He looked straight into her eyes as he spoke.

Julie looked back at him, not knowing what to say. But, before she could even think of anything to say, he kept going.

"And--if you don't want to forgive me...I'm completely okay with it, I swear. I was awful to you and I deserve everything bad that comes my way. You were just trying to protect me, Jules...and I should've paid attention to that instead of just what I wanted." Luke looked down, "You're too good for this world. You are. And I can't stress it enough how amazingly talented and beautiful you are and you deserve the best and--I'm sorry."

Julie listened to his words, chuckling a bit when he rambled about her. She had a sad smile on her face. A sad one. Julie felt just as awful too. She patted the seat next to her, "Sit."

Luke got up almost right away and sat down next to her, giving her some space just in case if that was what she wanted.

"I'm so sorry for coming across like a complete--"

"Carrie?" Luke suggested with a slight smirk.

Julie rolled her eyes playfully, "Yes, her." She sighed. "You guys are just so special, man...I'm so angry at your band's fate. You deserved the biggest career in the history of music...and you were taken too soon. I guess I understand now when they say that only the good die young," Julie looked down.

Luke hesitantly and gently took her hand into his, trying to comfort her into getting the words out. She kindly squeezed his hand, as a thank you.

"What I'm trying to say is...this is your second chance to be what you always wanted to be! I can't let you guys lose that too. And--I also can't lose you guys. You guys healed me. I wouldn't have gotten into music if it weren't for you boys. And, I thank you with all my heart," She tears up.

"I'm so sorry about all this...I just lost so much...and when I think about losing you...everything around me turns black. I know it's been less than a year since I met you, but--I can't imagine a life without you, Luke. I can't. I really can't," Julie sighed, wiping a tear away from her face.

Luke's heart broke again. His heart dropped to his stomach. Now he really felt bad, more than before. No matter how hard he tried to stop himself from crying, a couple of tears escaped his eyes from the shock. 

"Jules, you're not gonna lose me anytime soon." He told her softly and reassuringly. "I'm right here with you, and I'll always be by your side," He put his arms out for a hug.

She, without a single hesitation, hugged him. Julie was so happy that they were fixed. She couldn't imagine how terrible her life would be if they never spoke to each other the same way...or at all, even.

After the sweetest and biggest hug they've ever had was over, Julie rested her head on Luke's chest, his arm still around her.

Comfortable silence was there for a little while until Luke finally spoke out.

"Look at me."

Julie looked up at him when she heard his words and calming voice.

Luke leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Julie reacted right away, kissing him back. She felt his hand rise to her cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb. Her body felt a tingle, like a shock of different emotions.

After a little while, they pulled away from each other, sweet and kind smiles on both of their faces.

Julie smiled up at him, still in slight shock. "Woah."

"I love you so much, Julie. More than anything in the world."

Julie cupped his cheeks when she heard those words, "Where did that come from?" She smiled, wondering what made him say that.

He looked into her eyes like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. 

"Always been there."

\---------------------------

WASN'T THAT LIKE THE CUTEST THING YOU'VE EVER READ?!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!!!?!! <3


	7. Popcorn Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Luke stayed pretty much attached to each other, unlike they were the entire day. This was relaxing for Luke, but Julie on the other hand felt relieved. She didn't want their friendship to be over, but now she realized it had evolved into something greater. Maybe the fight brought them together instead of keeping them apart.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's short and sweet! <3
> 
> \-------

Julie and Luke stayed pretty much attached to each other, unlike they were the entire day. This was relaxing for Luke, but Julie on the other hand felt relieved. She didn't want their friendship to be over, but now she realized it had evolved into something greater. Maybe the fight brought them together instead of keeping them apart.

It made the two realize how much they wanted each other back.

Luke was stroking her straightened hair, straightened for the show they had tonight. She figured if she couldn't act the part due to certain circumstances, she could look the part. "You my friend, did great tonight," Luke told her, booping her nose, "Even with the ugly looks we kept giving each other." He let out his cute chuckle. Even Julie thought it was cute.

"Thanks, Luke," She smiled at him. "You did awesome too. I just wished you were by my side the whole time," She sighed, "It would've been incredible. This was one of the biggest performances we've had, filled with huge fans and we let our problems get to their amazing night."

"That's true..." He sighed, then his face lifted a bit, "But the chemistry we have definitely is something, hm?" He smirked down at her, the cute smirk Julie loves. Julie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it is."

From outside the garage door, two mischievous boys were watching the whole time. Alex and Reggie, who were beyond excited, were trying extremely hard to not scream. But, it didn't work out, and all you can hear from outside was "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Julie and Luke both looked to the window, annoyed faces on. "You can come in," Luke rolled his eyes.

Alex and Reggie ran into the room, almost stumbling on each other from their speed. "YOU GUYS JUST--" Reggie shrieked." Alex put his hand up as a signal to stop. "Yes, yes, they kissed, but let them have their moment."

A few seconds later Alex shrieks, "YOU GUYS JUST KISSED!"

"Yes we did, you don't have to scream," Luke chuckled. "OF COURSE WE HAVE TO SCREAM, OUR SHIP HAPPENED!" Reggie jumped up and down.

"Your what?" Luke tilted his head.

"Their ship," Julie answered, knowing all of today's slang.

Luke just stared at her with his usual confused face.

"When someone wants two people to be together, they ship them."

"Ohhhh," Luke nodded, "Okay NOW I get it." He laughed.

"Finally!"

"Oh shush," Luke flicked Julie's arm.

"Excuse me? Did you just flick me?" Julie gasped.

"And what about it?" He smirked at her.

Alex and Reggie were now sitting on the piano with a bowl of popcorn, watching intensely. "Oh my god, it's their first fight as a couple. Brace yourself, Alex," Reggie said with a mouth full of popcorn.

Both Julie and Luke looked over at Reggie and Alex at the same exact time.

Reggie and Alex stared back at them with a cheesy but nervous grin. The grin was huge.

"You guys are unbearable," Julie shook her head with a smile.

"It's not our fault you guys are extremely shippable!" Alex shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you loved it! if you didn't know, Madi explains gen-z stuff to Charlie all the time 'cause he has no clue what anything means, so I decided to add that in here! :) <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> \-------


	8. Fruit Flies and Cute Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Julie was complete. She had lost her mother and lost her love for music from all the pain until she met Luke and the boys. They made her feel whole. But Luke...Luke made her feel like she didn't need anything else. He made her feel complete. She got her love for music back and is now in an amazing and friendly band that everyone loves. What more could she ask for? Nothing. She didn't need anything at all other than what she had. 
> 
> \----------------

"You guys are like those little stinkin' fruit flies that never leave you and your snack alone!" Julie grumbled. 

Reggie understood what she said and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened with a gasp. "Julie, you unholy child." 

"And to THINK I was going to share my orange slices with you," Alex shook his head, acting disappointed. 

"I don't even like oranges," She chuckled. 

"NO," He gasped in shock. "I can't do this anymore," Alex huffed and walked to the piano seat. 

Luke watched them interact and just laughed. When he managed to finally stop laughing, he leaned down and planted a bunch of kisses on Julie's shoulder. 

Julie giggled cutely when she felt him kiss her, reaching her hand up behind her to touch his face. 

At this point, Julie was complete. She had lost her mother and lost her love for music from all the pain until she met Luke and the boys. They made her feel whole. But Luke...Luke made her feel like she didn't need anything else. He made her feel complete. She got her love for music back and is now in an amazing and friendly band that everyone loves. What more could she ask for? Nothing. She didn't need anything at all other than what she had. 

Luke, on the other hand, did not feel complete. 

He had the girl he loved but also wants her to be aware of who she is. 

How beautiful she is.

How talented she is.

How capable she is of changing the world. 

Luke loved Julie, and he knew she wasn't always comfortable with herself. He knew that Julie is insecure about who she is. But all he can say is...

Why? 

He really has no clue. To him, she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. The kindest, most talented girl he's ever seen. He really can't find a reason for her to be insecure. 

So until she realizes how special she is, Luke will never be complete. 

\-----

"No matter how many sister scandalous things you guys say, you'll still always be cute," Reggie told the two. 

"Thanks, Reg. That means a--wait did you--oh my god. He's learning the trends, god help us," Julie groaned and facepalmed. 

"What did you do to him?" Luke laughed. 

"WHAT?! That wasn't me! I only teach your uncultured brain those things!" Julie whined. 

Luke narrowed his eyes at her and huffs. 

While staring at Luke and Julie, Alex says, "Hey, uh, Reg? You still got some popcorn?" 

"Alex, is that even a question?" Reggie replied, pulling out two buckets full of popcorn. 

Alex's eyes widen and he makes grabby hands. "GIVE." 

Reggie laughs and hands him a bucket. Alex immediately started shoving popcorn in his face and was just watching the couple argue for like the third time in the last 2 minutes. 

"Oh please, would guys stop," Julie laughed. "You're just jealous you don't have anyone." Julie huffed at them, flipping her hair. 

"We are not jea-what-what-what-makes you say tha--okay actually, I need a boyfriend." Alex stuttered, groaning afterward. 

They all laughed. 

Well, except for Reggie. 

"ALEX! We need to keep our cool guy look on, we can't be jealous of two happy little lovebirds! You're ruining my SWAG, my DRIP, my HOT-"

"REGGIE ENOUGH WITH THE SLANG," Julie shrieked. 

"NO! I wanna be like the cool kids. Like the bros, peeps, and homies. Like the dudes with their dudettes and the-" 

"Reggie, I swear to god, if you don't stop, I will personally throw hands," Julie shrieked again. 

"What? How do you throw your hands?" Reggie asked, trying to pull off his hand. 

"Oh come on, even I know what that means," Luke facepalmed. 

Alex walked over to Reggie, "Punch you. She will PUNCH you." Alex corrected Reggie. 

Reggie's eyes widened and he shrieked. "EEP!" Reggie poofed out of the room and left the others laughing. 

"Oh he's adorable," Julie chuckled. 

Luke narrowed his eyes at Julie, "I'm watching you, I'm the adorable one!" 

"You're all adorable. But youuuuu, you're something else." Julie pecked his lips softly. 

"And meeeeee, I'm the chopped liver in the corner who is STILL SINGLE," Alex threw his hands in the air.


	9. A Little Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, Julie was sitting on the couch of the garage, scrolling through Instagram on her phone. She wasn't aware that Luke had poofed into the room. He ran to her tackle-hugged her from behind, acting very jumpy and excited. "Julie, Julie, Julie!" Luke shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaand we’re back!

A few days later, Julie was sitting on the couch of the garage, scrolling through Instagram on her phone. She wasn't aware that Luke had poofed into the room. He ran to her tackle-hugged her from behind, acting very jumpy and excited. "Julie, Julie, Julie!" Luke shouted. 

"Jesus, Luke. What, what, what?" Julie chuckled, not looking up from her phone. "Julie, I booked us a gig at a hot new restaurant! We're gonna be so awesome and-and-and like oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," He jumped up and down. Julie looked up and smiled at him. "You're so cute." 

Luke grinned at her and plopped down on the couch next to her. He rested his arm around her shoulders. "So, is the gig far?" Julie asked. Luke didn't answer but clearly tried to. 

He was too lost in her eyes. 

"Luke?" Julie laughed, snapping her fingers in his face. 

Luke snapped out of it, and laughed, "Sorry," He flicked her arm. "I can't help it." 

"I can tell," Julie said.

He really couldn't help it. Luke didn't know whether or not Julie realized the power she had over him. He would literally do anything for her. Anything. Even if that meant disappearing completely from existence just to keep her safe. 

"Okay, so, now that I'm back on Earth...no, the gig isn't far. It's like, what? 10-15 minutes away? I gotta check in with Alex on that," Luke told her. 

"Alright yeah, that's not bad. Are we the only ones performing?" She asked. 

"Yes! That made me so happy knowing that! We're the only band performing..." Luke smiled, "Which means we can show off even more of our amazing chemistry," He winked at her. 

Julie rolled her eyes playfully, "When do you not flirt?"

"Lemme think...oh, yeah! That one time I--actually yeah I always flirt. But, I mean, look at you! How can I NOT flirt?" Luke nudged her in the arm with his elbow. 

"Oh my god, stooooop," Julie slapped his arm. 

"Yeah, stooooooooooop," Reggie said, poofing into the room.

"No, Reg, you can't say stop to him flirting with her!" Alex whacked him. 

"Wait, that's what she's staying stop to? NEVERMIND, KEEP GOING!" Reggie jumped up and down. 

"You guys are ridiculous. Why are you so obsessed with us being together?" Julie laughed. 

"BECAUSE LOOK AT YOU!" Alex and Reggie shouted at the same time. 

"Damn, they mean business," Julie said in a British accent. 

"I'm never gonna understand the random popping-into-a-British-accent thing, aren't I?" Luke asked her. 

"No sir," She said in reply, also doing the accent.

"Shush," Luke playfully and gently pushed her.

"No sir," Julie said again in the same accent, at this point trying to annoy him. 

"She's never gonna stop," Luke looked at Alex and Reggie. 

Alex and Reggie were both laughing at his annoyed state. They shook their heads 'no' in reply.

"I hate you guys," Luke laughed and shook his head, turning and laying back on Julie's chest. 

"Awwwwwww," the two boys said in unison. 

"Oh my god, LEAVE!" Luke and Julie said together, laughing.

"JINX!" They then said.

"Hey!" Julie flicked his arm, eventually starting up playful wrestling between the two.

Reggie fake cries.

"Reg, what's wrong?" Alex asked worriedly.

"They grow up so fast," Reggie said, acting like he was their parent. 

"You've officially gone insane," Alex said, shaking his head.

"Who? Me?" Reggie asked.

"No, the ghost behind you," Alex said sarcastically.

"THERE'S A GHOST?! WHERE?!"

"See?" Alex crossed his arms.

"Okay, fine, I may be going insane."


End file.
